Les Sacrifices d'un Révolutionnaire
by Naomi083-of-Angel
Summary: Les Révolutions Russes continuent de hanter Russie dans son sommeille. Il pense être destiné à vivre ce cauchemar sans fin toute sa vie, mais France est là pour le soutenir. Ensemble, ils s'apprêtent à revivre les effroyables évènements du passé...


« Les sacrifices d'un Révolutionnaire »

Un rire d'enfant. C'est la seule et unique chose que pouvait entendre Russie. Il devait être 4h et demi du matin. Seul, allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, c'est comme s'il rêvait encore. L'obscurité de la chambre ne se dissipait pas, donnant l'illusion d'être encore endormi. Ce rire, raisonnant dans sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il était vrai, pourtant il le savait. Il savait que ce rire n'était que son imagination. C'était comme ça, chaque nuit. C'est comme s'il était maudit, destiné à l'entendre jusqu'à la fin du monde. Destiné à souffrir en silence, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. « Seul le temps guérit les blessures » avaient-ils dit. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien. C'est facile de dire une telle chose quand on est mortel, on sait qu'on va mourir. Mais que peut-on faire, quand on est une nation ? Russie se lève et s'assoit au bord de son lit. Il ne servait à rien d'ouvrir les volets, le soleil était loin d'être levé. Il était donc condamné à attendre que la lumière du jour vienne effacer ce rire qui résonnait de plus en plus fort. Alors il attendit. Solitaire, depuis la fin de l'URSS, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'aller voir Lituanie et lui raconter ses cauchemars. C'est vrai qu'il était facile de parler avec lui. Il était sûrement, de tout ceux de l'URSS, celui qui avait le moins peur de lui. Qu'était-il devenu aujourd'hui ? C'est sur cette question que le réveil sonna.

Il marchait doucement dans les rues de Paris. C'était un dépaysement total, c'est en effet très différent de Moscou. Il faisait bon, les gens souriaient, les petits commerçants criaient à tu-tête... Oui, on est bien loin de la Moscovie. Sans trop de mal, il se rendit à L'Élysée. Une fois à l'intérieur il sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Les décors étaient toujours aussi magnifiques qu'à sa dernière venue.

 _« -Comment va mon grand ami ? »_ s'écria France, se dirigeant vers le russe depuis l'autre bout du couloir, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

 _« -Dobridien, France. Merci de m'accueillir »_

 _« -Mais enfin, mon ami, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir quelqu'un que j'apprécie ! Tu as déjeuné ? Viens t'installer, nous discuterons en mangeant. »_

Le français était toujours aussi agréable. Ils allèrent dans une petite salle, plutôt intime mais très plaisante. Deux fauteuils étaient là, une table entre les deux. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Rien n'avait changé, du moins presque.

 _« -Comment va ton mari ? »_ questionna le russe _« Il ne donne plus beaucoup de nouvelles depuis l'annonce du Brexit »_

 _« -J'imagine qu'il va bien »_ répondit France sur un ton neutre. _« Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je crois qu'il se sent coupable d'une telle demande de la part de son peuple. Quelque part c'est compréhensible ! Mais hélas, nous ne pouvons rien faire. »_

 _« -Les oppositions sont pourtant très fortes, tu penses vraiment qu'il va en avoir lieu ? »_

 _« -J'aimerais que ça ne soit jamais le cas, mais les oppositions sont du côté de l'Écosse, du Pays de Galles ou de l'Irlande du Nord... Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pris entre deux feux ; son gouvernement, et ses frères. Tout ceci pourrait très mal se terminer, et il le sait. Une guerre est si vite arrivée... »_

Le français prit un croissant, l'ouvrant en deux en y rajoutant de la confiture. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas habitué aux méthodes des occidentaux. Pourtant, ironiquement, il en était un... Une nouvelle fois il se perdit dans ses pensées, ce qui n'avais pas l'air d'avoir échappé au français.

 _« -Tout va bien mon ami ? Tu as l'air fatigué. »_ interrogea-t-il

 _« -Oh, des souvenir du passé qui me hantent la nuit, rien de plus »_ Il ne tenait pas à poursuivre la conversation. Pourtant, il savait que les français étaient du genre têtus !

 _« Allons, si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ! »_

 _« France... Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? »_

Le soupir qui vint de ce dernier en dit long. __

 _« -Jeanne ? Oui, il m'arrive de penser à elle de temps en temps. Parfois même de la pleurer. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une victime innocente, qui par sa force et son courage, a su me relever et me rendre plus fort. »_

 _« -Je m'étais demandé... Tu n'en veux pas à Angleterre pour ce qu'il a pu lui faire ? C'est lui qui l'as tuée. Et pourtant vous êtes mariés, et vous vous aimez. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton secret ? »_

 _« -Il n'y a pas de secret »_ affirma France. _« Il faut juste apprendre à pardonner les erreurs passées. Moi je l'ai fait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Arthur qui s'en veut encore. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il n'était pas décisionnaire, il n'a donc pas à s'en vouloir, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il est persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, alors qu'au fond de lui, il sais bien que son destin était scellé depuis sa tentative d'évasion des prisons anglaises... Et toi ? »_

Surpris, le russe laissa presque échapper sa tasse de thé. __

 _« -Moi ? »_

 _« -Ne me mens pas, Ivan, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il s'agit de ça. »_

Le français a toujours été clairvoyant pour ce genre de chose. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de ses homologues américain et anglais. __

 _« -Je me demande si elle aurait survécu si j'avais fait quelque chose. »_

 _« -C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre. On sait qu'Anastasia a essayé de s'échapper du refuge du Tsar, cette nuit. Peut-être quelle a réussi ? On a pas retrouvé son corps, ni celui d'Alexis, son petit frère. »_

 _« -Non, ça m'étonnerait. »_ soupira le russe _« Elle serait venue me voir si elle était vivante. »_

 _« -Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Si elle était en vie, elle a du voir ce que tu devenais, peut-être que ça lui a fait peur... Si ma pauvre Jeanne avais vu comment j'étais sous Louis XIV ou sous Napoléon, elle m'aurait sans aucun doute donné une bonne correction. »_ frissonna France. _« Et si elle avait été de l'époque de Vichy, elle aurait été la première résistante de France, j'en suis certain. »_

 _« -Tu as de la chance. »_

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Francis d'être surpris. __

 _« -Quelle chance ? »_ répliqua-t-il. __

 _« -D'être heureux. Toi, jamais personne ne t'as regardé comme un monstre. Du moins, pas aussi longtemps que moi. Même aujourd'hui, les Baltes ont peur de moi. Ukraine ne veut plus me voir depuis ce qui se passe en Crimée et Biélorussie ne donne plus de nouvelles. Allemagne, Prusse et Pologne me fuient du regard. Et tout ça a empiré avec la guerre froide. Tu vois, j'ai toujours été seul. Et je le serai toujours. Ah, si seulement j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aimer, comme Angleterre t'aime ! Anastasia m'aimait, elle ! C'était la seule qui n'avait pas peur de moi. Je me souviens encore, quand nous allions jouer dans les champs de tournesols. Elle les aimait tellement. Elle disait qu'ils lui faisaient penser à moi, que j'étais aussi lumineux qu'eux. Alors qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais été rien de tout ça. Seulement un monstre assoiffé, sanguinaire et sans cœur. »_

 _« -Non mais te rends tu compte de ce que tu dis ? »_

Le russe, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva. Le ton de son hôte avait changé pour devenir plus colérique. France le regardait d'un air assuré et accusateur. __

 _«-Tu t'entends parler ? Tu te traites de monstre ? Que devrais-je dire, moi qui ai participé aux massacres de la seconde guerre mondiale ? Moi qui me suis jeté corps et âme contre Angleterre lors de batailles sanglantes ? Moi qui ai construit un empire coloniale basé sur le chantage et l'abus de pouvoir ? Moi qui n'ai pas su voir la détresse de mon peuple avant que le pays n'implose et déclenche la révolution ? Et je ne te parle même pas des autres pays qui sont tous aussi fautifs les uns que les autres. Les pays Baltes ont tous eu des Einsatzgruppen. De même pour Ukraine et Biélorussie. Quant à Alfred, tu sais bien que c'est un idiot invétéré et qu'il cherche toujours le conflit afin de prouver qu'il est supérieur aux autres. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Japon ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Ivan. Tu as seulement répondu à la demande de ton peuple. Alors ne dis jamais plus une chose pareille. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas te l'entendre dire, si elle était là.»_

Russie soupira. Il savait que, quelque part, France avait une nouvelle fois raison.  
 _  
« -Tu sais, mon mal vient de plus loin que la seconde guerre mondiale. »_ Fit le concerné. __

 _« -Raconte-moi. »_ Dit alors tout naturellement France. __

 _« -Raconter quoi ? »_

 _« -Eh bien ! Ton Histoire ! Je n'étais pas tout le temps là quand c'est arrivé, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Raconte-moi, raconte-moi tout. D'où ça vient, ce mal ? »_

 _« -France, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoire, tu es déjà très gentil de m'accuei- »_

 _« -Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis de toutes façons, je ne te laisse pas le choix ; tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, c'est à dire, que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit ! Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, j'ai tout mon temps. Toute la journée, s'il le faut. »_

Le sourire qu'arborait France rassura un peu le russe. Il se sentait moins seul. __

 _« -Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »_

 _« -Tu as tout compris ! Commence. »_ fit le français. __

 _« -Ça date un peu... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la première date cruciale n'était autre que 1905... »  
 **  
Flash Back**_

 **Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie : Un soir de Janvier 1905.  
Palais d'Hiver.  
** ** _  
_**Les cris de joie se faisaient entendre jusque dehors. Les lumières valsaient au rythme de la musique. Des nobles venus de toute la Russie festoyaient dans la grande salle. Le Tsar et la Tsarine étaient assis sur leur siège, observant la salle depuis une certaine hauteur, tandis que leurs enfants jouaient à s'attraper entre les hommes et les femmes qui dansaient la valse. Ici, on ne laissait place qu'au bonheur. C'est comme si tous les problèmes du quotidiens s'étaient évaporés pour laisser place à une atmosphère de paix et de bien-être. Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas de tout le monde...

Dehors, dans le jardin impérial, Russie bandait ses blessures. Le sang était frais. Et rien ne pouvait atténuer sa douleur. Il se remémorait encore les railleries des autres occidentaux. Il avait perdu la guerre face au Japon. Il avait perdu la guerre face à un non-européen. Une telle chose n'était pas arrivée depuis le XVème siècle. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait honte. Il avait peur. De nombreuses choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand on avait annoncé la défaite au Tsar, la colère qui émanait de lui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. Oh, comme il aurait aimé revenir en arrière, pouvoir changer tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait ; la peur du peuple, la colère qui grondait. Une idée, un murmure, une rumeur qui se transmettait de bouche à oreille... la révolution. Il en avait peur. Bien plus encore que de devoir supporter les moqueries et les attaques de divers pays. Mais ce dont il avait plus peur encore, c'est d'adhérer à cette idée. De devoir se révolter face au Tsar et à sa famille. Après tout, il doit suivre la volonté du peuple. Mais Anastasia. La pauvre petite Anastasia. Si seulement elle savait toute l'horreur qu'il y avait, en dehors de ses quatre murs. Les mères qui pleuraient leurs enfants ramenés morts de la bataille, les corps qui ne cessent d'affluer. Elle n'y était pour rien, elle. Elle était si innocente, si pure, si délicate. Comme un tournesol.

 _« -Monsieur Russie ! Monsieur Russie ! »_

 _« -Mademoiselle Anastasia ! Que faites-vous là ? Retournez à l'intérieur avec tout le monde, vous aller attraper froid ! »_

 _« -Mais monsieur Russie ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?! Vous êtes en sang ! Venez à l'intérieur que je vous soigne. »_

 _« -Ce ne sera pas la peine mademoiselle. Je peux me débrouiller. Maintenant rentrer avant que vous ne tombiez malade. Votre père va être furieux ! »_

 _« -Il en est hors de question ! Je me fiche bien de ce que peut penser ou dire mon père ! Vous êtes blessé ! »  
_  
La jeune princesse pris la main de la nation et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le divan. Elle prit son petit matériel de soin que lui avait offert sa mère et commença à nettoyer les plaies encore sanguinolentes du russe.  
 _  
« -Je me demandais, monsieur Russie... Est-ce vrai que nous avons perdu une guerre ? »  
_  
La surprise se lut sur le visage du grand homme.

 _« -Où avez-vous entendu ça ? »  
_  
 _« -C'est mon père qui en parlait avec ses conseillers. Je l'ai entendu ce matin, alors que je venais lui dire bonjour, j'ai surpris leur conversation. Monsieur Russie, je ne veux pas que des gens meurent... »_

 _« -Je suis désolée mademoiselle Anastasia, mais il en est ainsi. Personne n'y peut rien. »_

 _« -Mais je ne veux pas, moi ! Je veux que les gens vivent, mangent à leur faim, soient heureux, et sourient, comme à Paris ! Je veux que les hommes arrêtent de se battre, je veux la paix. Mais ce que je veux par dessus tout, c'est que tout le monde s'aime. »  
_  
Les larmes commençaient à couler le long sur les joues de la princesse de Russie. Les paroles de la fillette eurent un grand impact sur la nation. Doucement, et délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui caressant les cheveux et la rassurant par les mots du mieux qu'il le put. La princesse sanglota dans les bras du russe, s'accrochant à son uniforme encore tâché de sang. Non, jamais il n'avait vu de cœur aussi pur, que celui de la petite Anastasia. _ ****_

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

 _ **« -** C'était vraiment une enfant adorable. Elle avait le cœur sur la main. »_

 _« -Je te crois sur parole, Russie. Je n'ai entendu dire que du bien. »_ répondit France __

 _« -Malheureusement, quelques jours plus tard, nos craintes n'ont fait qu'empirer...Tu te souviens de Potemkine ? »_

 _« -Le cuirassé ? Ce navire de guerre que mon gouvernement a envoyé t'aider ? »_

 _« -Celui-là même. Peut-être que chez vous personne n'en parle, mais chez moi, personne n'as oublié... » ****_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **Moscou, Russie : 17 Février 1905** ** __**

Le peuple avait faim. Il mourait de faim. La guerre ne l'avait pas seulement appauvri, non, elle l'avait ruiné. Des émeutes éclatèrent un peu partout en Russie. Le Tsar avait ordonné à ce que L'Okhrana se charge des agitateurs dans tout le pays. L'Europe en avait eu vent et décida d'aider l'Empire de Russie. La France envoya donc un cuirassé. Le cuirassé Potemkine. Il n'avait qu'une seule mission : tirer, depuis la mer, sur le peuple en colère. Il y eut des débats au sein de la cour sur l'utilité d'une telle manœuvre, mais finalement, les ordres du Tsar étaient sans appel. Il serait donc envoyé. Mais la Russie dut faire face à un drame peu commun. Serge Alexandrovitch de Russie, Grand Duc de Moscou et oncle du Tsar Nicolas II, venait de mourir dans un attentat atroce. Un homme, un révolutionnaire, avait lancé une bombe dans la calèche qui le menait au théâtre. Sa femme et ses deux neveux étaient présents, bien que, eux n'eurent rien, si ce n'est que leurs vêtements tâchés par le sang du Grand Duc qui avait fini démembré.

Jamais un crime n'avait été aussi cruel dans la famille impériale. Le Tsar pleurait sa mort. Anastasia aussi. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'ils purent faire, rien ne réussit à calmer la colère du peuple.  
 _ **  
**_ **  
Odessa, Ukraine : 27 juin 1905** ** __**

Une mutinerie eut lieu sur le cuirassé Potemkine. Les marins refusaient de tirer sur les russes qui manifestaient. Il s'agissait de la plus grande mutinerie à laquelle L'Empire de Russie avait jamais fait face. Finalement, tous les habitants s'en sont sortis indemnes. Russie dut faire face à son propre peuple.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _« -Pardon excuses-moi, il n'y a pas un téléphone qui sonne ? »_ Demanda Russie sur un ton peu confiant.

 _« -Ce n'est pas toi ? »_ Interrogea France.

 _« -Non, j'ai prévenu le Kremlin et la Douma que j'étais en déplacement pour toute la journée. »_

France prit son portable, regarda vite-fait le nom de celui qui osait le déranger pendant qu'on lui comptait une Histoire aussi intéressante. Il ne prit pas la peine de décrocher et éteignit son téléphone avant de regarder l'homme du froid.

 _« -Excuse-moi, ça ne se reproduira pas, tu peux continuer. »_

 _« -J'espère que ça n'était pas très important pour que tu n'aies pas répondu. »_ S'inquiéta le russe.

 _« -Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça attendra pour une fois. Continue. »_ Le sourire charmeur de France le rassura. _« D'autant plus que je sais quel sujet tu vas aborder. »_

 _« -Tu n'en as pas peur ? »_ fit le russe quelque peu surpris.

 _« -Peur de quoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai peur ? Tu sais, j'étais très impliqué dans la Grande Guerre, alors je sais à peu près de quoi tu vas me parler. »  
_  
 _« -Si tu insistes... »_ Russie reprit alors son Histoire.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **Moscou, Empire de Russie : Octobre 1917  
Place Rouge  
**  
Tout le monde avait peur. Le 28 Juin 1914, la première guerre mondiale avait éclaté avec l'attentat de Sarajevo sur l'archiduc François-Ferdinand et son épouse, tous deux héritiers au trône de l'Empire Austro-hongrois. Une famine meurtrière parcourait alors tout l'Empire Russe. Un certain Lénine avait rencontré Russie. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de la situation actuelle.

 _« -Dans une société fondée sur le pouvoir de l'argent, tandis que quelques poignées de riches ne savent qu'être des parasites, il ne peut y avoir de « Liberté », réelle et véritable. »_ Avait-il dit.

Alors que la guerre faisait toujours rage, en Février de la même année, Une première Révolution éclatât, qui conduisit à l'abdication du Tsar quelques jours plus tard. Russie fut extrêmement surpris de ce que pouvait faire son peuple. La famille des Romanov, la famille Impériale, avait été envoyée en exil à Tobolsk. Ainsi, les grèves incessantes prirent le dessus, et le pays devint un chaos infernal.

Russie était adossé à un mur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour la famille du Tsar. Mais encore plus pour Anastasia. Elle allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand les bolcheviks avaient pénétré au palais impérial pour les exiler.

 _« -Promettez-moi qu'on se reverra. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Russie. »_ avait-elle dit avant que deux hommes de l'armée rouge ne l'emmène, elle, ainsi que toute sa famille. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était suppliant.

Lénine et Trotski lui avaient promis qu'elle et sa famille seraient sains et saufs. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les bases qu'avait toujours connues Russie étaient détruites. Comme un château de cartes. Plus de Tsar, plus de famille Impériale, plus d'Anastasia, et pour couronner le tout, plus d'Empire Russe. Mais alors, qui était-il ? Russie, seulement ? Un pays, désossé, n'ayant plus aucun principe ? Le communisme ? Lui n'en voulait pas. Ce n'étais pas lui. Le prolétariat ? Balivernes ! Il n'y avait jamais cru, pas une seule seconde. Il avait perdu la guerre, s'étant retrouvé seul. Ah, si seulement Anastasia était là, elle aurait su trouver les mots !

Des troupes de la Tcheka marchaient à pas militaire au centre de la place. Mon dieu, que la Russie avait changé ! Les regardant de plus près, il se dit que l'Okhrana lui manquait. En fait, tout lui manquait. Le palais d'Hiver, si majestueux, sans doute plus que Versailles, les fêtes, les lumières, la musique, tout ce qu'il connaissait avait disparu pour laisser place au rouge. L'armée rouge.

 **Petrograd :17 Juillet 1918**

La ville était calme. Personne dans les rues. Tout le monde avait entendu la nouvelle. La famille Romanov avait été assassinée dans la nuit. Les corps furent achevés à coups de hache et de baïonnette, brûlés puis aspergés de barils d'essence et d'acide sulfurique. Ça avait fait la Une des journaux. Pendant ce temps là, Russie marchait dans les rues désertes de son ancienne capitale. Il y a peu, le douze Mars, elle a été transférée à Moscou. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Anastasia était morte. Tout le monde lui avait dit. En apprenant la nouvelle il est parti se perdre dans les rues de sa ville. Ce qui est ironique, vu qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il fini par s'asseoir sur le bord de la rivière Moïka. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il souriait. Pourtant il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Les hommes étaient en train de faire de lui un monstre. Dépourvu de tout sens moral ou d'humanité. Son peuple avait lâchement tué une famille qui ne leur avait rien fait.

Olga, la fille aînée. Elle savait écouter et répondre avec sagesse.  
Tatiana, elle s'était dévouée entièrement à la croix rouge et au secours des malheureux, des blessés de guerre et des orphelins.  
Maria, elle se battait pour l'intérêt des soldats, elle qui rêvait d'avoir une grande famille...  
Alexis, le tsarévitch, le pauvre était atteint d'hémophilie. Mais il a su se battre pour survivre du haut de ses onze ans  
Quant à Anastasia. Elle était la plus espiègle des quatre sœurs, toujours à faire des farces au personnel du palais. Elle était si pleine de vie. Et on la lui a enlevée.

On lui avait menti. Une nouvelle fois. Désormais, il ne fera plus jamais confiance aux Hommes. Ces êtres cupides, insatiables, sans valeur ni patrie. C'était eux les monstres ! Ces assassins ! Ces vandales ! Ces sales juifs ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Et qu'on ne les revoit plus ! Trotski avait raison ! _« La révolution est une grande dévoratrice de gens de caractère. Elle pousse les plus courageux à leur extermination et elle vide les moins résistants. Celui qui aspire à une vie paisible s'est trompé en naissant au XXème siècle. »_ ! Ces enfants de Satan allaient connaître la colère de la Sainte Russie ! Eux qui prétendaient tout savoir sur le Tsar et sa famille, sur Anastasia. Leur reprochant les pires crimes du monde ! Quelle calomnie ! Ils allaient souffrir, tous les ennemis de la nation ! Plus de pitié ! Plus de pardon ! Et que ceux qui osent lui tenir tête connaissent une mort lente et douloureuse, plus lente et plus douloureuse encore que celle qu'a dû supporter la famille Impériale !

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _« -La suite, tu la connais. »_

C'est là-dessus que s'acheva le discours de Russie. Le petit déjeuné était fini depuis longtemps, ils avaient même pris le temps de déjeuner. Sur l'horloge baroque qui ornait la salle, on pouvait y lire 16h. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé de sa vie. France l'avait écouté, sans dire un mot. Toujours concentré sur les dires du russe. Lui non plus, ne s'était jamais tu aussi longtemps. Toujours sans dire un mot, France se leva, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite bibliothèque. Il prit un livre, regarda d'un air nostalgique puis retourna s'asseoir auprès de son invité.

 _« -Et c'est elle qui te hante toutes ces nuits ? »_ s'enquit France.

 _« -Exacte. J'ai beau avoir tout essayé, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. »_ répondit Russie sur un ton mélancolique.

 _« -Mais tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »_

La réponse du français l'interpella.

 _« -Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Elle fait partie de ton Histoire. De même pour Jeanne. Parfois, on aimerait que les choses se soit passées autrement, mais c'est ainsi, on y peut rien. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est vivre avec. »_

 _« -Vivre avec ? »_

 _« -Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile. »_ Se défendit France. _« Mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu restes bloqué sur un épisode de ton passé. Heureusement que j'ai pardonné à Arthur, de tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, sinon nous serions encore en guerre aujourd'hui. Tu imagines ? Et puis, la famille Romanov a été réhabilitée aujourd'hui, il me semble. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »_

 _« -Tu as sans doute raison. »_ fit simplement Russie.

 _« -Promets moi, Ivan, que si tu as de nouveau un problème de ce genre, tu en parleras. Tu te rends compte que tu as gardé tout ça pour toi depuis près de cent ans ? Tu ne peux pas tout garder éternellement en toi. Même une nation a parfois besoin de parler. »_

Les paroles du blond ont dû faire du bien au russe car un sourire se grava sur ses lèvres.

 _« -Merci pour ton attention, Francis. »_  
 _  
« -Mais je t'en prie ! Si je ne t'avais pas aidé, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans la glace une nouvelle fois ! Mon pauvre miroir, je dois lui manquer ! »_

Cette fois, un bruit s'échappa de la gorge de la nation du froid. Ce n'était pas un rire, mais presque. Le narcissisme de France l'amuserait toujours. Ivan allait ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 _« -Entrez. »_ dit presque sèchement France.

Un jeune homme qui était inconnu au russe entra et prit la parole.

 _« -Monsieur France, Monsieur Angleterre est ici et demande à vous voir. Il est devant les grilles de l'Élysée. Dois-je le laisser entrer ? »_  
 _  
« -Pas pour l'instant. Faites-le attendre le plus possible. »_

Russie ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part de la nation de l'amour ; il se tourna vers lui comme pour l'interroger sur la raison d'une telle réplique.

 _« -Ça lui apprendra à vouloir me quitter. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas puni. Ça devait sans aucun doute lui manquer pour qu'il ose me faire une chose pareille, cet ingrat. Ça lui f'ra les pieds ! »_ Sur ces mots, France se plongea dans son livre.

L'homme, quelque peu déstabilisé, et sans doute tressaillant de peur de devoir annoncer la réponse de son supérieur à l'anglais, ferma la porte sans un mot.

 _« -N'est-ce pas un peu puéril venant d'une nation aussi vielle que la tienne, de jeter quelqu'un à la porte ? »_ fit remarquer le russe.

 _« -J'ai tout un tas de raisons de réagir de la sorte, mon ami ! Et je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus jeune que toi ! »_

Russie, s'en souvenant, se mit à ricaner, suivi du rire de France. Quand France ralluma son portable, un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant une quarantaine d'appels manqués de son mari, et tout autant de messages. Le temps passa et Russie dut s'en aller. Il remercia chaleureusement son hôte qui se mit à rire.

 _« -Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ami ! C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir aider ! »_ avait-il dit.

Dans l'avion qui ramenait Ivan chez lui, il se mit à penser à son passé. Et à ce que lui avait dit Francis. Sur lui, sur ce qu'il avait vécu, sur ses craintes. Et il se dit que, peut-être, cette nuit il arriverait à dormir.

ENFIN ! C'EST FINI ! Donc, cet OS est basé ENTIÈREMENT sur des faits historiques ! Dites-moi merci, j'ai fait la moitié de votre dissertation d'Histoire. Bon ! Sinon vous pouvez remercier GRANDEMENT MissingxWorld pour son travail de qualité. Sans elle, vos yeux auraient piqué à chaque faute d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, de syntaxe et de tout ce truc bien chiant dans lequel je suis nulle. U_U Applaudissez-la bien fort ! (Ma chère, je te tire mon chapeau.) J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu, laissez un petit commentaire en partant ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et à la prochaine !

#Angel.

Quelques définitions !

Dobridien : Bonjour ! Équivalent de « Good morning ».  
Einsatzgruppen (troupe d'intervention) : unités de soldats S.S. Chargés de tuer les juifs, les tziganes et les responsables communistes en URSS. Ils sont épaulés par des auxiliaires locaux (Ukrainiens, Biélorusses, Lituaniens, Lettons, Estoniens...).  
Okhrana : police du Tsar.  
Kremlin : Équivalent de l'Élysée.  
Douma : Équivalent de l'assemblée nationale.  
Prolétariat : Individu exerçant un métier manuel et ne disposant pour vivre que de leur force de travail. C'est le cas des ouvriers agricoles et des ouvriers de l'industrie.  
Bolcheviks: membres du Parti Communiste de Lénine pendant et après la Révolution de 1917.  
Tcheka : Police Communiste.  
Palais d'Hivers : Ancienne résidence du Tsar et de sa famille située à Saint-Pétersbourg. Je vous conseille FORTEMENT de voir à quoi ça ressemble, c'est tout simplement magnifique.  
Place Rouge : Place très connue marquant le centre de Moscou.  
Armée Rouge : Force armée soviétique.  
Hémophilie : Maladie du sang qui touche exclusivement les garçons. Elle cause des pertes de sang sans fin si une coupure est faite sur la peau ou est interne.  
« Sale Juif » : Non, je ne suis pas antisémite, mais les russes de l'époque, oui ! Celui qui a donné l'ordre d'assassiner la famille Romanov était juif, et depuis c'est resté.  
Les Soviets (Soviétique) : Il s'agit d'assemblés d'ouvriers, de paysans et de soldats qui cherchent à organiser la Révolution. Progressivement, les soviets deviendrons des unités administratives qui organisent l'URSS équivalent à un conseil.


End file.
